


亮橫：泡沫之間

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: BJ無差，人魚橫。泡沫之間，有一點浪漫，一點傳說，還有一個吻。
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 21





	亮橫：泡沫之間

三年前錦戶回到自己臨海的家鄉後就再也不提上京打拼的夢想了，他在海邊買了一塊地，經營海之家和衝浪用品店，偶爾也做一些教學，日子過得隨興，賺的錢雖然不多，但存款卻比以前在都市掙扎生活時還多了。

錦戶住在店面樓上，他習慣在天剛亮，海邊沒有遊客時去衝浪。這天他臨時起意換地方，沿著沙灘尋找適合的浪頭，這時太陽剛從海平面升起，斜斜打在皮膚上的澄黃溫吞，與微涼的春末早晨混合成舒適的溫度。

當他看見遠方礁石上的亮光時，還以為是光線斜角大，照在潮濕石頭上的反射。

待他走近，石頭上伸出一雙白皙的手，雙手握拳用力朝天空舉高，看起來很舒服地做了一個伸展。石頭上曬太陽的人沒注意後方靠近的錦戶，伸完懶腰後緩緩的翻身，打算讓背部也吸收點溫暖的陽光。

錦戶在對方翻身時發現亮光的來源，驚愕地停在原地，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

他已經近得可以看見一名男子赤裸上身趴在石頭上，黑髮半乾，後腦杓的頭髮翹翹的，手掌墊在臉頰下，擠出柔軟的臉頰肉，閉著雙眼十分享受的模樣，亮光來源是腰部以下，愜意的一拍一拍的銀白魚尾。

傳說中的人魚長得不像儒艮，也沒有綠皮膚和海藻般黏膩的頭髮，尾巴的鱗片飽滿充滿光澤，在陽光照耀下反射七彩光芒，和人類一樣的上半身皮膚白皙，帶著新生兒般的柔嫩，彷彿一掐就會出水。

沉迷日光浴的人魚沒有察覺錦戶的目光，他不知道自己看了多久，直到人魚曬夠太陽，雙手撐起自己時，和十步開外的他對上眼。

對方有張標緻的臉孔，細長雙眸因驚嚇而瞠開，被人類發現一時間不知該如何反應，僵直的和錦戶對望。

「別怕……」

錦戶舉起手掌試圖降低人魚的戒心，卻起了反效果，對方抖了一下，翻身落水的速度快得他來不及把話說完。

「……我不會傷害你。」

錦戶站在原地良久，皮膚被太陽烤得刺痛，回神時四周已充滿戲水的遊客。

傳說中的生物比想像中來的貼近人類審美，錦戶惦記著人魚的事，臨晨時又去了幾次發現人魚的礁石，不過沒有再見到對方。傳說畢竟是傳說，如果想見就能見到的話，也不會有這麼多奇幻的題材出現了。

進入夏天後，錦戶不再試圖去找人魚，那天的驚鴻一瞥保存在他記憶皺褶的藏寶箱裡，入睡前偶爾打開來檢查一下再珍重的收起。

一日晚上，他在打烊後的店門口邊看星星邊吃冰鎮的西瓜，汁液弄得滿手黏膩，用外面的水龍頭沖洗後，隨意地把水珠抹在褲子上，不遠處的海岸線是連綿的黑暗，心想，那邊看到的星星不知道會不會更亮。

不知不覺中他又走到那塊礁岩附近，原本沒注意石頭上有塊模糊的壟起，只是一閃而逝的光芒讓他心裡隱隱有期待，越來越靠近時，藉著海面反射的光線，看出石頭上的正是上次那條人魚。

人魚還是像上次一樣毫無防備的躺著，仰面望著點綴碎鑽的無垠夜空，錦戶挑了一個有點距離又可以清楚看見人魚的位置坐下，他原本是來看星星的，但黑暗中微微發光的人魚比星星更吸引人。海潮聲、星空、人魚組成一塊特殊三度空間，將他包裹其中，時間似乎停止了。

當織女星從右移到左邊時，人魚坐起來，他忍不住出聲：「很美對吧。」

人魚驚訝的轉頭，看見錦戶時表情微妙的扭曲，像是在說怎麼又是你。不過他沒有停留，尾巴一拍躍入海中，隨怒放的白色水花消失無蹤。

特意咧開的笑容僵硬地掛在臉上，錦戶向後倒在沙灘，眼前漫天璀璨星斗，卻沒有一顆比方才逃走的人魚更亮。

錦戶的執著讓他後來又見到人魚好幾次，目擊地點依然是那片礁岩，或許是因為附近沒有建築，加上前方海域充滿暗礁令船隻難以靠近，鮮有人類活動似乎讓人魚十分中意。

不知是否是自己的錯覺，對方看見他時表情總帶著些許厭煩和無奈，落水的力道不怎麼情願，連帶濺起的水花都有氣無力。

不過沒有轉移休憩地點讓他不禁為人魚的低警覺性感到憂心，傳說中的生物這麼粗線條能存活嗎？對方換地點又擔心不能再見面，總是心情矛盾地祈求人魚不要被自己以外的人發現。

入冬後沒有遊客，錦戶小規模的做著飲食店生意，某天晚上，因天候不好無法出海的漁民們在錦戶的店裡聚會。外頭下著冷雨，店內燈光溫暖，喝了酒的大叔們氣氛熱烈。

只有這組客人的錦戶坐在櫃檯閒著沒事，隨手在紙上塗鴉。沒辦法衝浪的日子他就畫畫，以前的畫裡有風景、吃肥的浪貓、嘻笑的孩童，現在全部都是下半身長了魚尾的人形。

「喔！小夥子，這是人魚吧。」

簡單的線條勾勒便是活靈活現，紅著臉來結帳的大叔瞥見桌上的紙，打著酒嗝說：「我可是親眼見過人魚的喔。」

錦戶瞪大眼睛，正想開口，大叔的同伴在後方大聲嚷嚷：「又來了！每次喝多就說自己見過人魚。」

「是真的！總有一天我會抓到他證明給你們看。」

一行人邊鬥嘴邊離開，錦戶失去詢問的機會。大叔的話聽起來不太妙，他慶幸自己剛才沒有問出口，眼神擔憂地飄向漆黑的門外，希望這麼冷的日子裡人魚會好好待在溫暖的海裡。

天氣開始回暖後錦戶去了幾趟礁石，海浪反覆拍在空無一人的石頭上，不見人魚的蹤跡讓他總是垂下眉毛嘆氣，如果對方早已換了休息地點就再好不過了。

氣溫越來越高，海上活動開始活躍後店裡的生意也越來越忙碌，一些風聲隨著人潮傳進他耳裡。鎮上的年輕人說北村家最近發財了，有人說他們找到天然的珍珠貝漁場，每顆珍珠又大又圓，也有人說他們靠祖傳祕方治好鎮上重病的富人，拿到很多報酬。

還有一說，像蒲公英飄入錦戶滿是擔心的胸膛，不安迅速膨脹。

他們說治好富商的不是祖傳秘方，而是人魚肉。

錦戶想起那張混著迷糊與放鬆，在陽光下散發光澤的臉。

小鎮居民不多，即使是不認識的人也聽說過，北村就是去年冬天在他店裡喝醉，宣稱自己見過人魚的大叔，混著酒氣信誓旦旦地說要抓到人魚的話言猶在耳……擔憂在胸口猛烈的燃燒，幾乎到了疼痛的地步。

按耐不住焦慮，錦戶打烊後開著小貨卡到北村家，他不敢把車停的太近，徒步走在八點後漆黑靜謐的道路上，踮起腳把下巴靠在圍牆上張望。

北村家的院子和其他漁民沒什麼不同，散置著空的水族箱和漁具，鼻間竄入淡淡的海腥味，一切看起來很平常。

燈光昏暗的屋內有壓低的說話聲，他努力豎起耳朵卻還是模糊難辨，大門突然拉開，鋁製門軌發出老舊鏽蝕的吱嘎聲，他緊張的躲進旁邊的樹下，藉由樹葉掩護，露出一雙眼睛盯著走出來的北村父子看。

「再割一塊，順便弄點珍珠。」

……珍珠，傳聞中北村家找到了珍貴採集場，這麼晚了還出海嗎？再割一塊又是什麼？

北村父子沒有出門，挪開院子角落的幾個箱子，露出一塊鐵板，鐵板四周的混凝土地面潮濕，底下應該有一個水槽，他們拉開鐵板把手伸進去，發出沉悶的水聲。

嘩啦一聲，他們合力從水槽裡拖出一個巨大的東西，一前一後用繩子把它固定在鐵樁上。

錦戶的心臟隨著水花聲高高吊起，看清那生物時心臟差點隨著尖叫吐出，趕緊捂嘴咬住自己手心。

那是一隻人魚，是他的人魚。

離水後掙扎的魚尾激烈地拍在地上，本來應該弄出很大的聲響，但是尾巴末端緊緊捆上繩子套在鐵樁上，只剩下尾鰭微弱的擺動。手腕扣在另一根樁子上，將人魚臉朝下緊繃地拉直。

「壓緊。」

老北村讓兒子固定人魚的身體，手按住人魚的後腰，從腰側抽出一把刀，利刃插進魚尾，從臀部削下一塊肉。

錦戶瞠大眼睛，瞳孔震顫，眼珠幾乎奪眶而出。

人魚全身肌肉繃起，手指扭曲的抓在地上，尾鰭因為過度用力微微曲起，明明沒有發出聲音，他卻從用力仰起的頸項跟痛苦張開的口型中，聽見了淒厲破空的吶喊。

酷刑還在繼續，老北村撿起那塊肉放進保鮮盒裡，手掌壓在傷口上用力，人魚彈了一下，在地上激烈扭動，試圖擺脫凌虐傷口的手。

「老實一點，快點哭出來就可以少受一點苦。」

手指摳進模糊的血肉裡，人魚瘋狂搖頭，額頭上多了新鮮的擦傷，嘴巴一開一合像在說話，無聲的求救沒人聽見，透過扭曲的表情確實地傳到錦戶眼底，他的手心裡都是自己咬出來的血。

人魚的掙扎漸弱，身體不由自主地抽搐，臉上寫滿絕望的閉上眼睛，一顆顆晶瑩剔透的淚水從臉頰滑落，在地面上打出清脆的聲響。

遍地飽滿渾圓的珍珠，在黑暗中散發迷人的光澤。

老北村鬆開鮮血淋漓的手任其流淚，把手沖乾淨後回來加入撿拾的工作。裝滿一大盒時，人魚不動了，癱在地上就像死了一樣，北村父子把他解開扔回水槽裡固定，蓋上鐵蓋，再把沉重的箱子搬上去。 

錦戶沿著牆壁滑落，臉頰潮濕，深吸幾口氣才把緊緊捂在嘴上的手鬆開，他蹲了一會，抓起T恤下擺胡亂擦拭一團糟的臉，用發軟的手撐起身體，搖搖晃晃的走回車上，發動車子離開。

凌晨四點，小貨卡又出現在北村家附近。這時間漁民都出海了，住宅區一片寧靜，只有引擎沉悶運轉的隆隆聲。

車子停在北村家旁，錦戶戴上頭燈潛近院子裡，俐落搬開箱子和鐵板，巨大的水槽在眼前展開，環境很糟，水很髒，帶著淡淡的粉紅，裡面有條奄奄一息的人魚。

適應頭燈刺眼的光線後，人魚看清來人時戒備的表情混入驚訝，錦戶剪斷綑住手腕和尾巴的束帶，上面斑駁交錯著的新舊血痕讓他心臟緊縮，不過他沒有時間仔細檢查，用浸溼的大浴巾把對方包起來抱在懷裡帶走。

錦戶把人魚安置在二樓的浴室，浴缸裡有他提前裝好的海水。

「抱歉，地方太小，麻煩你將就了。」

人魚只能坐臥在魚缸裡，肩膀以上和尾鰭都露在外面。他疲憊地看了錦戶一眼，合上眼簾輕輕搖頭。

長時間被關在沒有日照的地方，皮膚和魚鱗失去光澤，顏色慘淡。上半身佈滿細長刀傷，看起來是為了刻意造成疼痛劃上去的，魚尾多處血肉外翻巴掌大的傷口才是對方虛弱的主因，錦戶想起漁民熟練的片魚手法不禁打了一個寒顫。

他握住人魚的手臂想將對方翻身檢查，人魚驚醒用力揮開他，他發現對方指尖上都是擦傷，放軟聲調安撫：「我只是想檢查你的傷勢。」

渾身戒備的人魚瞪著他，沒有退讓的意思，兩人僵持一陣後錦戶投降：「好，不檢查，你好好休息。」

他退出浴室，焦慮的給安田發訊息。

兩小時後安田風風火火的趕來，錦戶發來的訊息裡含糊其辭的提到一隻重傷的大型魚類，希望他來幫忙。

他站在錦戶的浴室門外，看著他的青梅竹馬憂愁地垂下眉毛，一臉可憐的不斷提醒對方傷的很重，希望他冷靜不要驚嚇到對方。安田疑惑的點頭，錦戶悄悄將浴室門打開，一條斑駁的魚尾首先映入眼簾，接下來才是人類般的上半身，對方睡著了，頭歪靠在牆壁上。

安田冷靜的把門關上。

一秒、兩秒、三秒。

「亮，我是海豚訓練師，不是奇獸飼育員。」語氣有些崩潰。

「可是沒有人養過人魚啊，」錦戶的眉毛維持在可憐的角度，弱弱的提出：「海豚和人魚應該滿接近的？」

安田心理建設完畢，把瀏海往上擼，眉間皺起，「我試試吧。」

浴室門再度打開，錦戶的提醒讓他在碰不到浴缸的位置蹲下，保持和對方平視的角度，「人魚先生。」

他叫了幾聲，人魚張開眼睛，看見陌生人時眼神凌厲的掃過來。

「我叫安田，在水族館工作，亮找我來幫忙，能看看你的傷勢嗎？」

不知是哪句話打動人魚，亦或是安田溫和的態度讓他放鬆戒心，頷首同意讓安田靠近。

人魚身上有很多殘忍的傷口，錦戶雖然沒有說不過這些都不是大自然裡造成的傷痕，安田邊檢查邊掉淚，與人魚平淡的表情對比，更像是被欺負的人。

「我要在水裡滴一些藥水喔。」

安田吸著鼻子對人魚解釋，見對方沒有反對，從包包裡拿出魚類用的消毒藥水和抗生素滴進浴缸，用手拌勻。大概是看他哭得太慘，人魚忍不住伸手揉了他的頭頂，雖然沒有發出聲音，但安田從口型看出他在說「謝謝」。

「安，」錦戶把門打開一條縫，探頭進來，「狀況如何？」

安田回頭，錦戶看見雙眼紅腫的他嚇了一大跳，「你怎麼了！？欸？？情況很嚴重嗎？還有救嗎！？」

「亮，冷靜，沒事啦。」

安田招手讓他進來，兩人蹲在浴缸旁邊做投藥教學，把小小的浴室擠滿。

「……還有，每天換水很重要喔。」

「最後一個問題，人魚吃什麼？」

對望的兩人沉默了一秒看向人魚，人魚無辜地眨眼。

「人魚先生聽得懂我們的話對嗎？」

安田問，人魚點頭。

安田轉回來對錦戶微笑，右手放在他的肩膀上，「這部分你就要多多努力和人魚先生交流了，我會常常過來看恢復情況，先走一步了。」

爽朗的背上雙肩背包，走出浴室前不忘提醒：「要好好相處喔，掰掰～」

一人一魚目送安田離開，錦戶回頭：「吃魚嗎？」

反覆嘗試後錦戶發現人魚不只能吃生魚，對雞肉似乎情有獨鍾，不過不吃太燙的食物，吃放冷的炸雞塊時看起來特別滿足，開心時尾巴會輕輕在水面上拍打，擦藥很痛時會用力拍出水花抗議。

出於一點私心，他讓人魚吃了很多炸雞塊（自己也順便吃了很多）。手上沾滿油漬時，他用油會汙染浴缸的水當理由，端一盆清水幫他把手指洗淨擦乾。

人魚的手指又長又白，他會緩慢的一根一根搓洗，搔搔柔軟的手心，沿著修長指骨往下，再輕輕搓揉指腹，可以藉此摸到手讓他悄悄地雀躍，對方總是一臉困惑的任他擺佈。

傷口在悉心照料下恢復得很快，安田來探望時稱讚錦戶照顧的很好，錦戶咬著下唇笑，人魚一臉放鬆的趴在浴缸邊緣，皮膚和鱗片恢復光澤，和錦戶相處時也沒有一開始的神經質，甚至還有被養胖的趨勢。

兩周後，安田認為傷勢已經痊癒得差不多了，建議錦戶把人魚放回海洋。錦戶雖然不捨，心裡也明白大海才是他的歸宿，為了避免自己猶豫不決，他決定當天夜裡就帶人魚回去。

安田留到半夜，從錦戶的店裡走到沙灘不過是過個馬路的事，他們把人魚放在裝水的塑膠箱裡，用推車推到海邊。錦戶一路上都沒有說話，眉毛的角度比以往更可憐了三度。

推車停在浪前，人魚也感覺到離別的氣氛，雙目晶亮的望著人類。

「相處時間很短，不過很高興認識你。」安田露出兔牙，眼角有笑紋，強撐的笑容就快被夜風吹碎，他伸手去碰人魚肩上猙獰的疤，「人類裡有一些很壞的傢伙，希望不會讓你留下不好的印象……回海裡好好過日子吧，要保重喔。」

錦戶一旁看著安田和人魚擁抱，忍耐已久的眼淚不小心滾下一顆，用手指快速撥掉假裝沒事，開口的哽咽卻出賣他。

「……回去吧，不要再被人類發現了。」

顫抖的句子消散在海風裡，人魚朝兩人深深低頭。

一道銀白色的弧形在空中劃過，頭頂蒼穹星光燦爛，他卻比織女星更耀眼。躍入水中的人魚隨退去的白色浪花迅速消失，安田還在大力地揮手，錦戶明白自己再也不會見到他了。

隔天早上，錦戶刷牙時發現浴缸排水孔有個發亮的東西，撿起來一看發現那是一片魚鱗。鱗片厚實顏色飽滿，在燈光下反射七彩光芒，隨不同角度盈盈流轉。

對著光看了幾秒，一定是燈光太刺眼的錯，昨天忍了一夜的淚水突然潰堤，他躺進浴缸裡，安靜地哭了一個早上。

＊

三年後──

錦戶最近迷上往更遠的海域尋找刺激的浪頭，他在新發現的地點玩得渾然忘我，完全沒注意自己已經玩了很長的時間，過度運動的小腿在用力一蹬下抽筋，跌進海裡時他本來想抓住衝浪板浮上來，沒想到卻被一股暗流往下拖。

掙扎是求生本能，激烈揮舞手腳卻敵不過洶湧席捲的水流，除了造成含氧量快速降低以外於事無補。錦戶一直在下沉，肺部很疼，急需氧氣終於讓他忍不住張口，鹹腥的海水大量湧入支氣管和胃裡，身體越來越重，海面的光離他越來越遠。

陷入黑暗前，他彷彿看見一道銀白色的光。

緩慢地睜開眼睛，意識逐漸回籠後驚覺貼在眼前的黑影是一個人。錦戶驚嚇的往後躲，嗆入一口鹹水才發現他在海裡，背上的手用力把他往前帶，嘴唇貼在一個柔軟的物體上。

空氣流進肺部，察覺對方正在救他，錦戶冷靜下來。眼前纖長的睫毛和直挺的鼻梁很眼熟，對方渡完空氣，捏著他的鼻子退開，一張完整白皙的臉出現在視野裡，他驚愕地瞪大眼睛，不小心叫了出來。

一串泡沫噴出，他趕緊摀住嘴，眼睛還是盯著對方不放。對方被他的舉動逗笑，圓潤的男中音傳進耳裡，他把眼睛瞪得更大了。

「再看下去你的眼睛就要和深海魚一樣凸出來了。」人魚又笑了，音色像琥珀。

錦戶受到重逢和其實人魚會說話的雙重衝擊，腦袋處理不能只能在人魚的懷裡僵直的當機，忘了自己不能在水中呼吸，反射性的吸氣又被嗆了一口。

「傻小子。」

人魚靠過來攫住他的唇，柔軟的觸感讓錦戶一點一滴地染紅。

害羞過後，他學會在缺氧時主動吻住對方。

接近海平面時人魚送了他一把，錦戶浮出水面深吸一口氣又急著下潛，人魚在他面前游了一圈，身上已經看不見任何疤痕了，和初次相遇時一樣無暇迷人。

他聽見他說：「你也保重，再見了。」

錦戶目送他遠去，直到再怎麼努力也看不見銀白色的小點，才依依不捨攢緊對方離去前塞進他手裡的東西游回岸上。

在陽光下攤開手掌，一顆他從未見過的美麗珍珠靜靜地躺在掌心。

─ END ─

**Author's Note:**

> 人魚的聲音在水裡才能聽見。
> 
> 聽見安的名字時，橫知道他就是海洋界很有名的善良人類，因為海豚喜歡說八卦。


End file.
